1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape cassette such as a video tape cassette.
2. Discussion of Background
In a conventional video tape cassette, a magnetic tape is wound around tape reels having flanges on their top and bottom sides which are accommodated in a reel accommodating area, an opening and closing lid is provided at the front face of a case, the opening and closing lid is opened when the video tape cassette is charged into a video device and the magnetic tape is drawn out on the side of a head thereof.
Further, as shown in FIG. 7, in a spring retaining mechanism of the conventional opening and closing lid, a spring receiving groove "c" is formed in a supporting pin or axis "b" protruded on an opening and closing lid "a", and the shape of an edge portion at the innermost portion of the spring receiving groove "c" is rectangular. Accordingly, the supporting axis "b" is thin-walled, and, therefore, the strength thereof is low. A crack or a bending and/or cut-off accident is liable to be caused by the pressure at the spring end owing to the operation of the opening and closing lid or impact by dropping thereof, which is problematic in view of the reliability.